


#58 Memory

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [58]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Misty and Brock discuss the subject of first memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#58 Memory

The flames of the campfire flickered and danced atop the burning log pile, casting a bright glow that lit up their faces. Ash, Misty, and Brock huddled as close to the fire as was safe, trying their best to keep as warm as possible. The wind was a little chilly tonight and they appreciated the warmth.

"Alright, let's talk about our first memories," Misty suggested, looking expectantly at her companions. "I'll start. Hmm, what's my first memory? Let me think. Oh yeah, now I remember, it was probably that one time I broke Violet's doll by accident when playing with it. It was a really expensive doll and I wasn't supposed to play with it, she always said not to, but I did anyway." She giggled. "Violet was so mad at me. I suppose I should have listened to her, but I was only three years old then, and I really wanted to play with it."

"What is it with you and dolls?" Ash muttered wryly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, I just never liked how my sisters had nice and pretty dolls, but I always got the cheap rubbish ones or broken hand me downs, okay?" Misty said defensively. "I don't have issues or anything."

"Of course you don't, Misty," Brock agreed, though he didn't sound entirely serious as he said it. Ash hid a grin behind his hand.

"Anyway." Misty frowned slightly. "I don't remember much else, apart from her telling me that she was never going to talk to me again. Yeah, that was really tragic. I was heartbroken. Mom bought her a new one though, and she forgave me for it in the end. So... Ash, what about you?"

"Um..." Ash gazed at his feet intently, struggling to think. He actually had some memory issues and wasn't sure he could remember too far back. "It's pretty hard to remember. Okay, how about when I was three, I think, and Gary smashed my sandcastle when we were playing in the sandpit."

"Huh?" Brock and Misty stared at him blankly.

"Yeah. He wanted to build the biggest sandcastle in the whole sandpit, and didn't want me to build one as big as his, so he smashed it," Ash replied. "So I smashed his right back and we stopped talking to each other for a while. Then we had a fair sandcastle building competition to see who could really make the biggest one. Gary won, actually."

"Wow... you've been rivals for a really long time then." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it wasn't always that bad. We were pretty good friends," Ash said. "It was just when we were about to become Pokémon trainers, he was all gung ho about that whole becoming a Pokémon Master thing and started acting like a jerk."

"Um, right." Misty looked toward Brock. "Your turn, Brock."

"Oh, I don't know if I really want to talk about it. It's actually kind of traumatic to think about." Brock swallowed. "Still, you two already told yours so it's only fair if I do. I couldn't sleep one night and got out of bed, then I went downstairs. That was a bad idea. My father was watching television, and, well, it wasn't the kind of thing kids watch. Not at all."

"Eh?" Ash looked confused.

"At last." Misty smiled. "An explanation."

"Hey!" Brock exclaimed. "That's not why I flirt with every single older woman I see, I swear! It's completely unrelated!"

Ash looked at Pikachu, who sat next to him. "I don't get it."

"Pika." Pikachu replied.


End file.
